Goten's Secret
by Jish
Summary: Goten has a secret to tell to his best friend and his family. He gets the courage to do so, and it's a good outcome. Complete.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT**

**A/N: This takes place during GT. Goku chose to stay with his family, Gohan and Videl are married, and Omega Shenron was defeated already.**

**This is just a small one-shot extremely similar to my other one-shot called "Gohan's Secret." It's the same plot basis, except it's with Goten. But still, don't forget to review!**

**Goten's Secret**

The fifteen-year-old Son Goten was drifting off into dreamland while in his last class for the day, English. He had a lot on his mind lately. He had a secret that he was ashamed of. Nobody knew what it was. He never even told his best friend Trunks. There was that, homework, and exams were going to take place soon. So, he was pretty stressed out. He wishes that he could tell his secret to his father, Goku, and his older brother, Gohan. His mother, Chi-Chi, had divorced Goku because they only argued. (Actually, she argued and Goku finally stood up for himself and told her off.) Because of that, she left.

The bell rang and Goten put his stuff away in his bag and left to his locker. As he was getting the items he needed for his homework, Trunks appeared next to him.

"Hey, Goten." Trunks said with a smile.

"Hello, Trunks." Goten said solemnly. He zipped up his bag and closed his locker.

"Are you alright? You seem down." Trunks asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, I will be." Goten said and started walking to the park so he could start flying, with Trunks following him.

"Why aren't you alright currently?" Trunks asked, curious.

"I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." Goten reached the park, went behind a tree, and took off. Trunks followed.

"Like what?" Trunks asked, even more curious.

Goten wanted to tell his friend his problem. He needed to tell somebody. He felt like he was going to explode. He hated himself. He honestly wanted to die from all of this self-hate. He needed to be saved from himself, and all it would take has him to admit it to someone.

"Trunks, follow me to the park. I need to talk to you about something." Goten says, eyes watering. Trunks put his hand on Goten's shoulder.

"Of course, buddy. Let's go." They walk to the park because they would be spotted if they flew. They found a bench with no people around, and sat down. Goten turned to Trunks, and started talking.

"Trunks, you're my best friend. There's something that I've been hiding. I've been wallowing in self-pity and self-hate for too long now. I need to tell you. But please, just please try not to hate me." Goten says, about to cry.

"I could never hate you, Goten. You're my best friend, too. That wouldn't change no matter what. You're like a brother to me." Trunks says, making Goten smile.

"Okay. Trunks, I'm gay." Goten says, closing his eyes. He waits for Trunks' screams of hate even though Trunks says he couldn't hate him.

Suddenly, Goten feels arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Goten, why would you feel the need to hide that? There's nothing wrong with being gay." Trunks says, making Goten happy that he still has his best friend.

"I was being stupid, Trunks. Thank you." Goten says, returning the hug. He pulls away and smiles at Trunks.

"I've got to tell Dad and Gohan. Bye Trunks. I'll call you later." Goten says to Trunks and flies away when the coast is clear.

"Bye, Goten!" Trunks calls out to him before Goten is too far away to hear.

Goten flies to his house, where Gohan and their father are. Gohan's wife and daughter, Videl and Pan, are away visiting Videl's father, Mr. Hercule Satan.

Goten enters his house, and sees his father and brother talking. He walks up to them and begins speaking.

"Dad, Gohan, I have something to tell you both." Goten says, looking at them both.

"What is it, son?" Goku asks, knowing that Goten is serious about this.

"Guys, I'm gay." Goten says, feeling brave.

"Wow, son. That's…big news. Alright, if you're happy. That's fine." Goku says surprised, but overall unfazed.

"Thanks for telling us, Goten. That was pretty brave of you." Gohan says and gives him a smile.

"Thanks for being awesome, guys." Goten says with a smile. He heads up to his room to call Trunks and tell him how everything went. That night, Goten finally slept with a smile knowing that the people who care about him still love him all the same.

**THE END**

**A/N: Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
